saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Chiharu
Chiharu (チハル) was one of the 10,000 players trapped in Sword Art Online. Appearance Real Life Kumiko has black-brown hair and dark chocolate colored eyes. Her wavy hair goes to about mid-back and she likes to wear it in a variety of styles. She also has to wear glasses and wears a black pair with small pink crystal hearts on the frames. If not that, she wears a pair of contacts, but only chooses to do so if it's a special occasion, or if she got a lot of sleep, since her eyes dry out easily, and having a pair of contacts on can make her feel tired. In-game (SAO) As Chiharu, she chose to stick with a pink color scheme, as pink is her favorite color. Since she didn't need glasses, she didn't wear any, thinking they would be an inconvenience in fighting. She dyed her hair pink and changed her eye color to blue, and wore a hot pink ribbon. She chose to wear a white coat with gold accents and a hot pink heart over where a shirt pocket would be over her armor. The coat also had frilly hot pink cuffs at the ends of the sleeves. Under the coat she wore a gold skater skirt. For footwear she wore white and hot pink combat boots. Thinking something was missing, she added a pink choker. ALO Chiharu chose the Pooka race, due to their affinity to sound. Her hair was the same style as it was in SAO, but due to her race, it was now a golden color. She wore a hot pink minidress with a pair of pink shorts peeking out underneath. She had a white hooded cloak with yellow and pink accents clasped with a golden and pink heart-shaped brooch (she usually doesn't wear the hood unless she feels like it). She also had pink detached sleeves on and wore a pair of white ankle boots with yellow socks that had pink trimmings and a pink heart on the outside top parts. Personality Kumiko/Chiharu is very energetic in real life, and in-game. She tries to be optimistic as opposed to being too realistic, and ended up going in between the two, as a realistic-optimist. She doesn't like sports and doesn't find enjoyment in exercise either. Though somehow, she still has a small figure. Despite her hatred of athletics, she is very competitive, especially in tests of knowledge. She takes great pride in her grades, and takes school very seriously. Her loud, perky, voice makes her easy to notice. Background Before SAO came out, Kumiko worked very hard in school. She got really good grades, and had a lot of pressure on her to live up to the expectations. So, she started playing video games and watching anime to relieve her of stress. She had fun playing games, although she wasn't very good at them, or getting much sleep since she kept getting distracted during her homework by watching anime. Her parents got her a NerveGear for her birthday, and she paid with her own money online to get SAO, finding it to be easier than camping out for days like other people did. Chronology Aincrad Arc Chiharu met up with Shinzayo at the beginning of the game, and once it became known that it was a death game, she joined her neighbor Vanessa's guild, Ivory Light. After she joined, she asked Shinzayo to craft her a weapon, and she received her spear, Friedensblume. Her skills in spearmanship along with healing, led her to obtain the Unique Skill, Vigor Drain. This allowed her to attack others and drain their health and allow her to distribute it among party members, or keep it for herself. She was able to escape the game, and she did not get transferred into ALO. Fairy Dance Arc After surviving SAO, she heard about ALO, but was worried about it, and did not choose to play it until she heard it was safe. She chose the race Pooka, since their affinity to sound fit with her overall loudness. She was saddened to see that Friedensblume was not transferred into the game so she asked Shinzayo to show her how to craft her own weapon, since she thought blacksmithing looked cool. This lead to her first blacksmithing project, her spear, Carnation Sonata, which she crafted with Shinzayo's help. She joined in once again with Ivory Light and they all worked together on New Aincrad. Relationships *Shinzayo: Chiharu finds Shinzayo to be a really good friend. When they met in preschool, she thought he was too quiet. But, she got used to it. She likes hanging out at his house, since it has so much space, and thinks it's really cool. When SAO came out, they agreed to meet up at the spawn point to train together. Abilities Sword Art Online *'Level: 86' *'HP: 14678' Main Equipment *'Friedensblume' Skills Alfheim Online *'Level: 22' *'HP: 3459' *'MP: 3800' Main Equipment *Carnation Sonata Skills Notable Achievements * * Trivia *Despite Chiharu being a Japanese name as opposed to an actual username, Kumiko knew that it wasn't safe to display her real name online, and instead chose another name that she liked. She also may have discovered the name from a personality quiz. Maybe. Category:Character Category:SAO Player Category:ALO Player Category:Undine